


电话车

by garden_of_cloud



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_of_cloud/pseuds/garden_of_cloud
Summary: dirty talk练习





	电话车

【通话开始】  
“喂，大龙~”  
“喂，嘎子，你咋还没睡啊，好不容易有个休息日的。”  
“唉别提了，本来今天是想早点睡的，但是就有点儿睡不着。”  
“都累成这样了还睡不着？是不是腰疼了？”  
“不是不是，我也不知道为什么睡不着。你这会儿干什么呢？”  
“躺着跟你打电话啊，我还能干啥。”  
“哦。”

“嘎子。”  
“嗯？”  
“你是不是想我了？”  
“……那你要非说，有那么一点儿吧，但是你肯定也想我了，特别特别想我。你都走快两个星期了。”  
“嘎子。”  
“干啥啊又喊我。”  
“我就是特别想你。”  
“那你还老跟别人说烦我，还最烦我，我很生气。”  
“嘎子。”  
“哎呀你别老两个字两个字往出蹦，烦人劲。”  
“你现在穿的什么？”  
“穿的……怎么的要在电话里来啊…？”

“你穿着什么嘛。”  
“好吧好吧……穿的上次一起买的白T。”  
“哪件？”  
“你走之前换下来还没洗那件，还有点你的味道。”  
“操。”  
“你穿着什么呢？”  
“刚洗完澡，裹着浴巾还没穿呢，真空。”  
“我下身也没穿。”  
“内裤也没穿吗？”  
“内裤穿了，我又不是变态。”  
“我是变态我是变态，你把内裤脱了吧，你没硬吗？”  
“你硬了？”

“嗯。”  
“你什么时候硬的？”  
“你问我在干什么的时候，我啥也不想干，就想干你。我知道你硬的更早，我喊你名字的时候你就硬了。”  
“……你无耻。”  
“无耻就无耻吧，我真挺想你的嘎子，这小半个月我想着你撸了好几管了。”

“你都想什么啊。”  
“想我操你的时候，你都是什么样子。想你眼睛亮亮的，又兴奋又像是要哭了，想你身体特别暖和，乳头被我舔硬了，又红又肿，一碰你就叫，叫的特别好听。你是不是特别喜欢我舔你乳头？”  
“嗯……挺喜欢的，可能就比较敏感。”  
“你在摸自己乳头吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
“你怎么摸的？”  
“就…用手指头肚摸乳头周围啊。”  
“有感觉吗？乳头硬了吗？”  
“刺激它它肯定就硬了啊，但是没有很舒服，没有被你舔有感觉。”  
“指甲刮一刮乳头试试。”  
“嗯…啊……”  
“舒服吗？”  
“还行……”

“两边一起试试。”  
“那我就不能给你打电话了。”  
“你放旁边功放呗。”  
“那多难为情啊……”  
“平时在家做的时候叫那么大声不也没难为情？而且到后面你肯定要两个手一起的。”  
“你就是喜欢说下流话，还喜欢听我说下流话。”

“对啊……别磨叽了，你自己摸摸下边。”  
“你自己也撸着呢吗？”  
“嗯，听着你说话，想象是你给我撸呢。”  
“但是我好像没怎么给你撸过。”  
“对啊，你后面那么舒服还用手干什么，哎哟我操……”  
“龙哥射了？”  
“怎么可能，我想起来你下面的小穴那么舒服，又热又紧又滑，箍得我既疼又爽……就更硬了，想现在就把你摁在床单里操。”  
“嗯，我其实也想。”

“润滑剂在右手边床头柜里，多倒点。”  
“不剩多少了，下次记得买新的，换个味道买。”  
“你自己不已经湿了吗，凑合够用……唉我的嘎子下面还能自己流水，真是极品。”  
“嗯……你，你别说了……”  
“疼吗？你趴床上弄，别累着腰。”  
“嗯，嗯……啊……”  
“几根手指了？”  
“勉强……两根……有点疼，有点涩，可能你不在，我没那么湿……”

“操，你可太知道怎么治我了嘎子。”  
“彼此彼此……你快回来吧，我自己弄不好……”  
“嘎子。”  
“唔？”  
“你看看你身上红了吗？”  
“什么…哪儿红了吗？”  
“咱俩做爱的时候，你眼角、胸口、关节，还有指尖脚尖都是红的，特别好看，特别煽情。所以我每次都把这些地方亲个遍。”  
“你别说了……你每次都骚话特别多，我只好亲你让你别说话……”  
“你就是想亲我，别找借口了。”  
“嗯，我就是想亲你。”

“我也喜欢，上大学那会儿我就老想跟你亲嘴儿，最后没忍住，就亲了……你还自己弄着呢吗？”  
“对啊……好点儿了，能三根手指了，但是不……”  
“不什么？”  
“就是……哎呀，就是不到位……你……”  
“我明白，骚起来自己玩肯定不够嘛，那没办法，谁让我不在。”  
“那你没有我，自己玩就够了？”  
“当然也不够。我真想从背后抱着你，边操你后面边帮你撸前面，你朝后仰，头靠在我肩膀上，快要高潮了，这个时候你表情是最漂亮的你知道吗，眼睛都失焦了，看起来不知道是快乐还是痛苦，像是整个人都属于我一样。我看你这样，真是什么自制力都没有了，什么都比不上这种时候，我就想一直抱着你，一直操你，直到和你一起死在高潮里。然后我就更快更深地插你，边亲你的耳朵和脖子，对了，你耳垂也是红的……”  
“嗯……大龙……”  
“嗯？”  
“你帮帮我啊……我好难受，我自己够不着那么深……”  
“唉，这怎么办啊，你想我怎么帮你啊？”  
“我不知道啊，我……想你整个插进来，特别特别深那种，我趴着你托着我腰，跪着从后面……”  
“我也喜欢，你屁股又白又翘，边插边揉简直太爽了，而且确实能插得特别深。可以完全抽出来再整个插进去，你爽得连叫都叫不出来，只能头埋在枕头里哼，又甜又乖，我一辈子都不想撒手。”  
“大龙，你啥时候能回来啊……”  
“远水不解近渴啊……哎，你手指弯起来一点，拿指节顶不深的地方的一个突起，找到了吗？”  
“啊，嗯啊……啊……大龙……”  
“找到了吧。你这个G点挺浅的，探进去就能摸到，跟个开关似的，我想使坏的时候就一直按一直按，你就会湿得特别快，整个人骚浪得不行，一个劲地勾引我快点插进去。”  
“那你快点…进来啊，你不插进来那我就特别空虚，就更骚更浪，非得你才行，啊……”  
“我也想啊，我每次都想多逗你说几句骚话，但你一说进来，我一秒都忍不住……真的你说，你身体里怎么就能那么舒服呢，是有个温泉泉眼吗。而且你知道吗，你最里面还有一个G点，只有我知道，只有我能到，快射的时候我就拼命撞你那一点，看你控制不住哭出来，然后咱俩一起高潮……”  
“好，好，咱俩一起高潮吧……嗯啊……”  
“嘎子，嘎子…哈，啊……我就快回去啦……”

“你是不是哭了啊嘎子，别哭别哭。”  
“别瞎说，我哭啥哭。”  
“我下周回去，我们第一件事就是做爱，好不好。”  
“好。”  
“一回家就做，一进门我就把你压在门上操，好不好。”  
“好。”  
“不行，你来机场接我吧。我们把车开到地库，停在角落里我就在后座上操你，好不好。”  
“好。”  
“不对，你到出站口，我们就在出站口旁边洗手间的隔间里做，好不好。”  
“好。”  
“睡觉吧。”  
“大龙。“  
“嗯？”  
“你怎么下周才回来啊。”  
“乖，我也特别特别想你。”  
【通话结束】


End file.
